


The Unfinished AUs and Adventures of Obi-Wan Kenobi

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drabbles, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Space Pirates, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unfinished one-shots and AUs mostly centering around Obi-Wan Kenobi. All drabbles are up for adoption, just credit me and let me know so I can read them!From Space Pirates to War, Obi-Wan Kenobi is almost always destined for sadness. And mayyyybe some fun... some...(PS- I’m not super friendly to Qui-Gon in most of these, sorry!)
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. Space Pirate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m going through a tough time Rn so I decided to post some unfinished one shots that were in my docs. I play around with canon a lot so sorry if anything feels too OOC 
> 
> Anyway, Hondo and Obi-Wan are like,,, my favorite dynamic lmao enjoy

The sound of a blaster shot rang through his dirty cell. Then another. Men were shouting in a language Obi-Wan had not bothered to learn at the temple. Which was strange since he knew seventy-nine different languages. 

But he just had to get kidnapped by a band of pirates who talked one of the other forty-five offered languages he hadn’t had time to learn in his peace and negotiations class. Not like it mattered anymore. He was only ever an initiate at the temple, and ever since these pirates took him he had a feeling he’d never been anything more, despite the desperate feeling that  _ he should be. _

“Hey, check all the corridors! I want none of these creatures left behind!”

That was new. Someone was speaking basic. Was someone attacking the pirate ship?

Obi-Wan stuffed himself into the corner of his cell. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to be found or not. 

The bruises on his back and arms ached with the movement across the tiny cell. 

It had been months since he’d been taken. He’d been through what his twelve year old brain could only comprehend as hell and back. The pirates that took him were rough and viscous and left bruises where they had pushed or hit him. Obi-Wan was like their punching bag, any bored pirates could knock him around when they pleased. He was grateful nothing more had happened. 

Not to mention the several slave auctions he’d been put through. Luckily, not many slave owners found a pre-teen to be of significant use. He hadn’t been bought, and every time he wasn’t, the pirates would grumble and push him back on his cell. 

He stopped crying about it a while ago. He also stopped hoping he’d be rescued soon after. 

He was not a Jedi. He was being shipped away to become a farmer when he’d been captured. He’d never be a Jedi. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. A farmer.The unwanted initiate. Even the few friends he’d had at the temple had been picked for Padawan-ship. Bant, Quinlan, even Bruck Chun, his bully, who ruined his life by ruining his record. Bruck came out innocent in every debacle the two had ever had and Obi-Wan always came out as guilty. His record described him as an angry, hateful, and overly-confident student who took any chance he could to fight another. It was as if Bruck had switched their records every time an adult wanted to interact with Obi-Wan.

He probably did. 

Oh well, bullies and life-ruiners were the least of his worries at the moment. 

“What is this? A baby?”

Obi-Wan’s head shot up and he found a tall Weequay smirking at him. Obi-Wan glared and tried baring his teeth, but forgot he was currently gagged. 

“Hey Hondo!” The man shouted, “I think we got ourselves a uhm… hostage?” 

Another Weequay burst into the corridor. 

“I love hostages!” Obi-Wan guessed this man was Hondo. “What is your name little boy, huh? Where are you from?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to the gag tied around his mouth. 

“How insensitive of me!” The man laughed. “Hey,” he turned to the other Weequay, “Go fix up some room for this one. I want to know if he’ll be good profit!” 

The Weequay nodded and rolled his eyes. “Sure, captain. Make sure this baby isn’t dangerous. You know what happened to the last baby we kidnapped.”

“Oh, this one won’t eat the hyper-speed engines. He looks too human for that.” 

“Yeah right.” 

The Weequay left. Hondo turned back to Obi-Wan.

“Well, hello there, little one? How about you come with me, and we’ll see how much money you could make us!” 

Hondo opened the jail cell and tore Obi-Wan’s gag off. 

“Where are you from, kid?” 

Obi-Wan’s voice came out hoarse. He hadn’t spoken in a while. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Sure it does!” Hondo laughed. “I’d like to know who my hostage is. Common hostage manners is to tell me everything about yourself so I can make sure you’ll at least make some profit!”

Obi-Wan squinted at the man. 

“I’m from Coruscant. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Hondo crouched and looked over Obi-Wan. 

“A Stewjon name for a Coruscanti kid. Weird, but your name sounds so… annoying. How ‘bout I call you Ben. Easier huh?” 

Obi-Wan scoffed and didn’t say anything. 

“Ben it is then! Now, I must ask, you have a family?”

“... No.”

“Friends?”

“Not anymore.” 

“Anyone that might be worried about you? Want you back on Coruscant?” 

Obi-Wan thought of the Jedi temple. 

“No. No one wants me.” 

Hondo frowned. “That’s no good. Desperate people make fine clients. Tell me, Ben, do you have any skills.” 

“Who’s asking?” 

Hondo chuckled. “Oh ho ho, I like your attitude, Ben. I’ll tell you what. I live on a ship. I am a pirate. A pirate captain. I am always looking for extra help, since my crew is quite small. You tell me your skill, and I will know whether you might be a… benefit.” 

Obi-Wan scowled. “I’m not a pirate.”

“No one truly is. Everyone on a pirate crew has a goal. Mine? Profit. Others? Revenge, money, murder. That’s the great thing about pirates. It’s every man for himself. Now, either the murder of a kid can be on my conscious, or you could live and probably be a huge pain in my ass! I’m offering you an amazing deal!” 

Obi-Wan was tired. He was hungry, weak, and quite frankly annoyed as all Sith hells.

He had nothing to lose. So… he spoke and prayed to the Force that he wouldn’t regret talking to a  _ pirate captain. _

“I was trained by Jedi. I… I could… I’m a good duelist. I… am also a good negotiator and I am tied with the unifying force. My education was quite thorough, and I speak seventy-nine different languages.”

“What are you, a protocol droid?” Hondo quipped. 

Then his eyes widened and his face lit up. “ A Jedi, huh? The temple would pay quite heavily for one of their young—“

“No they wouldn’t!” Obi-Wan clenched his teeth. “They didn’t want me. If they did I wouldn’t be here right now!” 

Hondo closed his mouth and thought about the mysterious boy in front of him.

“Hmm… you said something about a uhm… ‘unifying force’. What the kriff is that?”

Obi-Wan scowled again. 

“Take me out of these chains and I might tell you.” 

Hondo grinned, and several golden teeth filled the smile. “So… a Jedi on a pirate crew… “

It was then that Obi-Wan realized the only way out of this cell was to become a pirate.

“I’ll join.” 

Hondo just laughed and untangled Obi-Wan from his chains. 

“Ben, Obi-Wan Kenobi, whatever. You better be a man of your word.” Hondo said as he helped Obi-Wan up. 

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. 

“I’m certainly not a pirate.” 

Hondo laughed. 

“I should be offended, but on your behalf, I am impressed. Didn’t think a Jedi could have an ounce of snark in them.”

“You picked the wrong Jedi then.”

Hondo pretended to wipe a single tear from his goggles.

“I am never going to regret this.”

* * *

“I regret ever bringing you on board!” 

“Hondo look— if you want me to be useful I need a lightsaber and—“

“And to get a lightsaber you need those crazy crystals, I know! What you don’t know is that the Jedi protect those things like a pirate does his credits!” 

“I’ll be in and out, just make sure the crew doesn’t make noise. It’s… a stealth mission.”

Hondo scoffed.

“They also have a ton of books on the Jedi. If I could steal those I can learn more, and I will be more effective than I have been these last few months.”

The Weequay seemed to ponder this.

“I’m not giving you a coat for the snow.” 

* * *

_ Incoming Transmission- Ilum  _

Qui-Gon Jinn but back a groan. Only kids went to Ilum, so he could only assume this was another plot made by Master Yoda to give him a Padawan. He had already rejected two kids, quite harshly if he did say so himself. And he did. 

He knew those kids would resent him, but they had to learn. They had to learn that the Force had no plan significant enough for them that Qui-Gon would train them. 

Reluctantly, Qui-Gon answered his comm. 

A holo of Mace Windu appeared.

_ “Master Jinn. The council has received reports that a pirate ship has landed on Ilum. We think they plan to steal crystals from the Jedi temple, but there are not enough people at the temple to defend against a crew of pirates. The council has elected you to go to Ilum and defend the temple against those pirates.” _

Qui-Gon made a noise of protest. 

Mace spoke up upon hearing it. He glared through the holo.  _ “This is non-negotiatable. The temple is sacred.”  _

“Fine. I will go to Ilum,” Qui-Gon grumbled, “May the Force be with you, Master Windu.” 

_ “May the Force be with you as well, Master Jinn.”  _

* * *

“You’d better come back, Kenobi. If you aren’t here within the next two hours I am leaving without you!” 

“Okay Hondo! Calm down!” 

Hondo took a swift swig from a bottle of what Obi-Wan assumed was whiskey. 

“You see this?” The pirate captain gestured to his drink. “I am stress-drinking. Because of you!” 

“Hondo, you always drink.”

Hondo laughed. “You probably will too. You look like the type that can hold your alcohol.”

“I’m thirteen,” Obi-Wan responded. 

“Okay? Did I ask?” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I’m heading off the ship. Don’t start anything while I’m gone.” 

“Ugh. Why is a thirteen year old ordering me around?” Hondo asked himself, staring sadly into his drink. 

“Because I’m smarter than you.”

Obi-Wan sprinted off the ship, smirking as Hondo yelled at him for being a “little shit”. 


	2. The Unifying Force and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reflects on the differences between Anakin and himself when it comes to mourning those they love.
> 
> (Could fit into canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is short,,, I don’t remember when I wrote this or why I wrote it so don’t ask lmao

“—It’s not my fault you are an emotionless son of a nerfherder! I’ve never even seen you cry, or look sad, because you. Don’t. Care!”

Obi-Wan blinked slowly. Anakin just stood there panting after yelling out his rage.

“... you weren’t even sad when Master Qui-Gon died—“

“Anakin, I had—“

“No!” Anakin practically screamed, “You’ve already proved you don’t care! Go do paperwork or something, just leave me the kriff alone!”

Anakin stormed out of Obi-Wan’s room and slammed the door behind him. 

How old was that boy now? 21? 22?

Obi-Wan sighed. After these types of fights he rarely remembered when they were about, but this one went by so fast. 

Padmé was injured from an assassination attempt. Obi-Wan and Anakin had just arrived back to Coruscant when they got the news. Anakin tried rushing off, but Obi-Wan had insisted on giving their mission report first. 

Anakin practically exploded. 

Sure, he’d been stressed during this mission since he had to leave the senator alone, but Obi-Wan didn’t expect it to get this bad. 

_ Oh, Anakin. _

Even as the boy grew into a knight he acted as a Padawan. That was probably the reason Obi-Wan kept getting sent on missions with him. 

Curse the council. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t remember what life was like without Anakin. His Padawan-ship with Qui-Gon was already tense and unorthodox when Obi-Wan was a child. 

He never had time to think about himself, it seemed. 

When he was a Padawan, Qui-Gon had his own issues. He’d forget things in his grief of losing his previous Padawan Xantanos, and later he’d mourn Master Tahl for so long that Obi-Wan became an expert at getting stubborn people to do basic things like eat, sleep, and sometimes just… live. 

Anakin was very similar. As a child he’d constantly miss his mom. It took Obi-Wan all his energy to finally get that boy to stop asking for Qui-Gon and accept that the man was truly not going to be his master. 

_ “You’re stuck with me, Padawan. You might as well make the best of it.” _

Anakin was never a rule-follower. Other masters saw it as a failure on Obi-Wan’s part. 

It probably was. 

A lot of things felt like Obi-Wan’s fault, at least to Obi-Wan. 

He had a rule for himself. 

_ “Others come before yourself.”  _

It worked. He didn’t mourn Qui-Gon properly because Anakin never finished mourning him. It was okay. He cried over Qui-Gon before he slept, and kept his grief under tight shields. It made him look like a good Jedi.

_ “Mourn Master Jinn, you have not. Handling it well, you are.”  _

That’s what Yoda told him the day after the funeral. Sometimes it paid to be close with the unifying force, for it was easier to hide mentally. People attuned with the living force had a difficulty with shielding their true feelings. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is just like: “I’ll keep all my emotions right here, and then one day I’ll die, hopefully in a dramatic fashion :)” 
> 
> I feel bad that Obi-Wan couldn’t just get like... a normal Padawan or Master. He’s dealt with too much bullshit for one lifetime RIP


	3. Blind Obi-Wan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck on Melida/Daan, an incident leaves young Obi-Wan Kenobi without sight. The council is high-key pissed at Qui-Gon Jinn. 
> 
> Well, Jedi aren’t supposed to get angry. Just severely upset. 
> 
> (Unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this but I wrote it so long ago and lost motivation for it.
> 
> Also there were so many inaccuracies because when I wrote it I was just getting into Star Wars lmao

“Idiot you are! Leave him, you dare? In your care, this child was!” 

Master Yoda looked almost angry. Maybe annoyed. 

Qui-Gon sighed. 

“He chose warfare over the Jedi Code—“

Master Yoda slammed his gimer stick on the floor of the Jedi Council chambers. 

“Choose to be selfless, he did!” 

Qui-Gon bared his teeth. “He chose to be selfish! He cared more about the people of the planet than his duty!”

Master Windu gave him a slightly disturbed look. “A Jedi’s duty is to the people. You  _ abandoned _ your Padawan, in the middle of a war, and didn’t tell the council for months. Do you even know the status of your Padawan?” 

“He is no longer my Padawan. He is no longer a part of the Order! He left the Jedi!” Qui-Gon snapped.

Shaak-Ti leaned forward. “We asked for the status of Padawan Kenobi, which you surely should know. Have you felt anything… concerning through your training bond?” 

Qui-Gon folded his arms and tried to put a more stoic face on. He knew he’d be reprimanded for what he’d done… to the sacred bond.

He chose not to answer Shaak-Ti.

“Answer Master Ti, you will,”

Qui-Gon looked at the floor.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Mace Windu gritted out. 

“It seems you already know, Master Windu.”

Master Plo Koon let out what could only be described as a gasp behind his mask. 

“He broke off the training bond…” the Kel Dor rumbled. 

The council froze. Then erupted.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed. The negotiations seemed to get longer everyday. He was discussing the future economy of Melida/Daan if the Young were to win this… war. 

Yes, that’s what this was. 

He was the only negotiator the Young had. He was quite talented at it, and the Elders respected him. Thanks to his temple classes… 

Ugh. Obi-Wan truly tried to push the Order out of his mind. 

He tried to stay numb about his… unfortunate situation. 

_ The Force… the Force will show you the way. Let it guide you, constantly. _

Obi-Wan shook his head. The Force led him here, far away from the man that had taught him those words in the first place. 

Once the Elders were satisfied with his explanations, they let him leave. He trudged back to the temporary houses the Young had thrown together to resemble barracks. They had to move together if they were going to defend themselves against any… radical Elders. 

The ones who would do anything to push away peace. 

People like them were so uncivilized. 

Some of his friends from the Young greeted and congratulated him when he walked through the door. 

They treated him specially, he knew. 

He was their hope, and they looked at him as much.

Obi-Wan saw no reason why he should be this hope. 

He would fulfill his duty nonetheless. 

* * *

Qui-Gon sat outside the chambers. He was utterly alone.

_ What he could not realize was that he caused the loneliness that swelled every nerve in his body. _

He heard debate from inside the chambers. The Force was screaming. He couldn’t pick up anything it said, for it was muddy and unclear. 

It had been screaming since Xantanos had turned. Since he’d died by his own will. 

He felt darkness in everyone. 

Qui-Gon would not let Obi-Wan become another Xantanos.

To prevent it, he had to let him go. 

He  _ had  _ to abandon him. For the greater good of the Force. Why did no one understand this? 

* * *

“Left a fourteen-year-old on his own, Qui-Gon did. Extremely disappointed, disturbed, I am,” Yoda spoke softly to the council. 

Plo Koon was almost bouncing his leg with anxiety. “I, for one, am extremely worried about the health of Padawan Kenobi. Involvement in a war plagues one mind, especially a child as young as himself. He’s had no contacts off planet due to—“ the Kel Dor clenched his teeth behind his mask, “Master Jinn’s irrational decision. We do not even know if the boy is… lost to war.”

The chamber was somber, and tension was high. Multiple sighs of uncertainty rang through the chambers. 

They had truly failed this Master-Padawan duo. 

It was going to take the will of the Force to save the two Jedi. 

* * *

The war was close to over, and Obi-Wan couldn’t decide if he should be relieved or anxiety ridden. What would he do after the war if he was no longer a—

_ I cannot think about that,  _ he thought in a desperate attempt to calm himself,  _ I have panicked over this enough. It’s time for this war to end. I mustn’t be selfish. I must… fulfill my purpose on this planet. _

He walked the street in a hurry. He had some coordinates for a meetup between a group of ruthless Elders who were planning to sway the peaceful Elders into… probably slaughtering more children.

Great. 

If Obi-Wan learned anything from this experience, it was that war was hell. He now had the deepest respect for any soldier, no matter the type. 

For this particular take down, Obi-Wan had strategized an ambush. The rest of the Young with him went through the downtown part of the city, while he walked the uptown entrance to where this meeting was being held. 

Unfortunately he was alone with his thoughts as well.

Obi-Wan decided to hum. The town was a little deserted, but it was peaceful, neutral territory. He had made sure of that a few weeks ago. 

The tune that came from his throat was warm. It was an old song, one he learned as an initiate. It was about a knight, who in all his glory, was lonely, and wanted to find someone to spend his life with. 

Weird, that they would sing this to initiates who were “not supposed to have attachments”. But Obi-Wan knew even Masters on the Jedi council who disregarded that rule often, even Master Windu, so he guessed it wasn’t of extreme importance. 

Obi-Wan quieted his faintly happy thoughts as he rounded the corner where he held position. The Young from downtown were supposed to strike first. 

And they did. There were crashes coming from the warehouse where the Elders were meeting. Obi-Wan used his blaster and charged into the building. He rushed around, dodging and and trying to defend the Young from the blaster fire. As he distracted the Elders, more Young snuck in and started messing with the Elder’s transmitter and information stocks. 

An unnoticed Elder snuck away from the fight, but Obi-Wan could see the man through his peripheral vision. 

The Young gave the signal from the back of the room at the same time that the runaway Elder decided to drop a lit match onto the floor. 

Obi-Wan looked around the building. Fire spread quickly on some sort of flammable liquid that had been spread around the warehouse. Obi-Wan yelled at the other Young to evacuate. 

Once all his companions were close enough to a door he sprinted for the exit.

He never got there. 

Someone yanked his arm and Obi-Wan was pulled backwards roughly. A Young’s voice came from the door screaming his name. 

He could hear the fire crackle around him as he turned to face the Elder that kept him from escaping. 

The man roared at him. 

“This is the consequence of breaking traditions, Jedi scum!”

Obi-Wan didn’t even have time to flinch before a knife came down on his face. 

It was unknown to him that the small shiny blade was the last thing he’d ever see. 

Obi-Wan remembered being screaming bloody murder as he was thrown on the floor. His hands clutched his face and he felt warm liquid fill his palms. 

He was still screaming as he lost his senses to black. 

* * *

Yoda watched as Plo Koon boarded the ship that would take him to Melida/Daan. The council decided to send the Kel Dor since he was the best Jedi when it came to the younger generation in the temple. 

“May the Force be with you, Master Plo. Long journey, this is.”

Plo Moon’s expression softened behind the mask. 

“I will do what I must to help Padawan Kenobi. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda.” 

* * *

Obi-Wan’s eyes slid open. At least that’s what it felt like. He groaned and tried to open them further, but everything was still black. 

Where even was he?

There was something soft underneath him, like a cot. The familiar smell of bacta filled his sense of smell. 

So he was in medical bay.

He tried to remember the last thing that had happened—

No.

_ Oh no. No. No. No. That wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Please, please—  _

The heart monitor beside him beeped rapidly, but he could barely hear it over the roaring of blood in his ears. 

“—Wan! Obi-Wan! You need to breathe!” 

A hand was placed on his chest and he tried to settle down since he recognized the voice. It was Hanhiu, the Young medic. 

“Obi-Wan, you must listen to me. You’ve been involved in an incident that left you… unseeing. We are so sorry, we could not save your eyes! Even a few medics from the peaceful Elders helped, but we were unsuccessful. Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry!”

Obi-Wan heard her sob softly. He was in a bit of shock, so he didn’t react to her tears. Not like he could. 

_ He’s blind.  _

_ There’s no coming back… I’ll never be a Jedi. Ever. I messed up too many times and this was my punishment.  _

Silent tears fell down the side of his face, and they dripped into his ears. 

They stung like all Sith hells.

Yet they wouldn’t stop. 

* * *

Obi-Wan hadn’t moved from his spot on the cot. He wasn’t sure he was brave enough to. 

Sighing, he shifted a bit. He’d been told about his situation. He was burned a bit from the fire, but the eye injury was the worst of it. He’d been told that he was dragged out by a Young named Jiono, who he thanked profusely when they visited. The Young had apologized for not saving him sooner. Obi-Wan told them it wasn’t their fault. 

He also learned that the information found in the warehouse had contained plans for a mass genocide of the Young, and most of the peaceful Elder clans. Because of the evidence shown on the transmissions, the Elders and Young had agreed to find peace and build a less oppressive government, where the Elders could practice tradition and the Young would not have to be forced to comply.

The war was over. They won.

They just wanted Obi-Wan to negotiate terms. 

But to do that, Obi-Wan had to think. 

He had done almost none of that since the news of his condition had been passed around. 

He wasn’t even sure his kriffing brain could think.

Many people had passed through to say, “Sorry, thanks for freeing us, you are a hero, I wish you well, you are strong.” 

Obi-Wan felt nothing like a hero. He wasn’t strong. 

Strong people don’t lay in their cot for a week acting like a dead man. 

—

Plo Koon reached into the Force as soon as he landed. The Force here felt oppressive but airy, like the clouds breaking up after a rainy day on Naboo. 

He looked closer and reached a dim light. 

It was flickering, but it was reserved and full of light. 

It had to be Obi-Wan. It felt close enough to the young man’s force signature.

It was just… broken. Sharp like broken glass.

Plo Koon just sighed and hoped for the best. 

He got weird stares as he trudged through the city. It was not often a Kel Dor visited a planet this far out into the Outer Rim.

He felt Obi-Wan’s force signature get closer with each step. 

Plo Koon stopped in front of a large cement building with red stripes going down the sides. He knocked curtly on the wooden doors. 

A young lady appeared before him.

“Visitor or Appointment?” She said, voice monotone. 

The Kel Dor cleared his throat. 

“Visitor ma’am.”

“Which patient?”

“I am looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you know where I might happen to find him?” 

The— he assumed nurse’s— face faltered when he said the name, and Plo couldn’t help but frown at that. 

“What is your affiliation with Obi-Wan?”

Plo Koon leaned his head to the right. “You know him don’t you? You know he's a Jedi?” 

“He denies it now but… yes. He has one of those weird braids.” 

Plo almost chuckled at the braid comment, but held back since the other sentence before concerned him quite a bit.

“Well young lady, I am also a Jedi,” he said, sweeping his robe to the side to show his lightsaber, “And I am here to speak with young Obi-Wan.”

The nurse eyed him suspiciously, but directed him to a room on the other side of the hospital. As he crossed the building, he passed by rows of bits filled with people. 

Mostly… very young people. 

It was concerning to Plo Koon that the Jedi has never sent a relief effort or something of the sort to this planet. 

Maybe Obi-Wan was right in leaving the Order for this. Plo could barely stand to see these children injured and scared. An overwhelming sensation of the need to help overcame him.

It’s probably what got Obi-Wan stuck on this planet. 

Plo Koon let out a breath and pushed the door to the room the nurse had shown him to open. 

In the room, there were cabinets, IV bags, and a heart monitor next to a large cot. A large cot where a child lay with a washcloth over his eyes. 

It was Obi-Wan. 

The boy had scrubs on, his arms painfully red. Definitely burns. The rest of him was extremely pale. 

He looked so small in the cot. So close to being one with the force. 

If it weren’t for the heart monitor spiking when Plo Koon entered the room, he would’ve thought this was truly the padawan’s death bed.

The boy’s quiet voice came out hoarse.

“Who’s there?” 

There was so much confusion clouding the boy.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?” 

The boy startled at Plo’s voice.

“No… it can’t be you… I didn’t think…” Obi-Wan trailed off as he tried to sit up. The Kel Dor moved to help him.

Upon making contact with Obi-Wan, the boy flicked away before accepting the help. It was like he wasn’t sure of his surroundings. 

“My boy, can you take that washcloth off your face?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. He then peeled off the cloth and revealed to Plo Koon a large scar that ran almost straight across his face in a line. Plo hissed upon looking at it. It was deep and an angry red. 

Obi-Wan didn’t face him. 

“My boy, look at me. What happened?” 

“Where… where exactly are you, Master Plo?” 

Plo Koon’s heart plummeted.

“... Turn to your left, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan's now unseeing eyes had so much less blue than Plo remembered. In fact, they were all white and cloudy.

Just like his force signature. Plo Koon slumped in the guest chair. 

“... What happened to you, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“War, I guess.” 

* * *

Ten months of temple arrest and eight months of temple healers prodding at his brain. 

He is grateful for the light punishment, but mind healer’s had always annoyed him. 

Qui-Gon sighed and stirred his tea. 

* * *

“Can I give my report in front of the council, Master Plo? I don’t… I don’t think I can tell the story twice,” Obi-Wan breathed out.

“Of course, my child. I think that’s a good idea,” Plo Koon agreed, “I arrange a meeting right now.”

He quickly tapped his comm and sent a mass request to the members of the council. 

“... Obi-Wan, how are you? How long were you here?”

Obi-Wan swayed his head around. 

“I was fine. I’ve been here for almost four months, but this,” he gestured to his face, “Happened two weeks ago. The Young don’t have bacta tanks, so healing has been… long.” 

Plo Koon nodded, only slightly horrified at the situation. 

His comm beeped and he took the holo recorder off his belt. The council had already been in session when he sent the transmission. 

“Are you ready to talk to the council, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan seemed to deflate. He looked so sad as he nodded. 

Plo Koon opened the holo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan seems like the type of kid that can charm adults into thinking he is their equal and becomes friends with them and sips apple juice while the adults drink wine and they all gossip 
> 
> I would know I was that kid for a hot minute JSJDKSKSKKS

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for comments and I do try to reply :)
> 
> This is mostly to hold me over while my computer is being fixed lol so sorry if any formatting looks weird!


End file.
